When I Was Your Man
by Reky
Summary: Rose era espontânea, original, cheia de vida e única no mundo. Scorpius sempre soube que havia algo de diferente nela e faria de tudo para mantê-la por perto. Porém, Rose também era uma incógnita. Ele nunca sabia o que esperar dela. E, quando passou a amá-la, não poderia dizer se somente o seu sentimento seria o bastante para fazê-la ficar. Scorose.
1. Counting Stars

**Olá a todos e sejam bem vindos à doce tortura de WIWYM!**

**Sim, ****_tortura_****. Só eu (e quem já leu ou está acompanhando a fic por outros meios) sabe a que eu me refiro.**

**Enfim, faz tempo que não apareço por aqui efetivamente. Na verdade, tenho a leve impressão de que o Fanfiction anda meio às moscas ultimamente, pelo menos nas categorias em português. Só tenho visitado aqui para ler em inglês ou reler fanfictions antigas (o que eu tenho feito bastante nos últimos tempos. Ah, a nostalgia...!). **

**De qualquer forma, aqui vão os avisos gerais da fic:**

**01. WIWYM já está praticamente pronta, faltando apenas três dos vinte capítulos totais da história para ela ser concluída.**

**02. Obviamente, isso quer dizer que as postagens serão bem constantes.**

**03. A história consiste em, basicamente, dois capítulos que se passam no ****_presente _****(sendo um deles este aqui e o outro o último capítulo) e os outros são memórias.**

**04. Exatamente por serem memórias, os capítulos, em sua maioria, não serão muito grandes (embora, mais para a reta final da história, eles comecem a crescer novamente).**

**05. Não sou movida a reviews, mas espero que vocês comentem porque é sempre bom saber quando estão gostando do que você escreve (:**

**E não se preocupem, eu não mordo! Hehehe.**

**Ah, sim: Harry Potter e seus personagens (como Scorpius, Rose e Albus) não me pertencem. São todos pegados emprestados de JK Rowling (exceto, é claro, meu Corin).**

**Tenham uma ótima leitura ((:**

* * *

_prólogo: sob as estrelas_

_**counting stars**__._

Scorpius acordou com a brisa fria da madrugada. Acima dele, o céu estrelado estendia-se em um infinito anil e perolado, enquanto abaixo de si a manta que trouxera mais cedo havia se desprendido das pedrinhas que colocara para estendê-la na grama úmida do Hyde Park. Estavam nas primeiras semanas do outono e o frio ainda não era constante, embora naquela hora da madrugada as pequenas lufadas de vento fossem cortantes. Ele estendeu sua mão para o lado e encontrou uma superfície bem conhecida: os cabelos vermelhos flamejantes de Rose, que se destacavam no meio da penumbra daquele parque deserto.

Assim que sentiu o afago carinhoso de Scorpius, os olhos azuis de Rose se abriram em um sorriso que ele sabia ser dirigido somente para si. Acima de tudo, era aquilo o que mais amava nela.

"Frio?" Perguntou, aproximando-se dela para abraçá-la fortemente em seus braços.

Rose assentiu, olhando para cima para que pudesse encontrar os orbes cinzentos dele. Scorpius também gostava de como, na relação deles, não precisavam mais do que gestos para se entender. Quando era mais novo, achava que isso era normal para qualquer amizade - para qualquer criança ou adolescente que passasse tempo demais junto de alguém - mas,conforme o tempo passava, foi percebendo que isso era uma característica exclusiva da amizade deles. Bastava apenas um olhar para Rose entender um recado, enquanto o melhor amigo deles, Albus Potter, precisava ser esclarecido palavra por palavra - o que, em determinados momentos, era maçante.

Scorpius suspirou pesadamente e sentiu Rose fincar seus dedos na camisa que ele usava, chamando sua atenção. Agora ela olhava para o firmamento acima de suas cabeças com um suave sorriso no rosto delicado e sardento.

"Veja," suspirou, sonhadora. "Quando é que você imaginaria poder ver um céu desses em Londres?"

Ele soltou uma risadinha, enquanto contemplava pensativamente as estrelas cintilarem suavemente no vácuo distante.

"Quando chegamos aqui ainda era tarde, Rose. Seus pais devem estar preocupados."

Ela entortou os lábios de forma irritadiça.

"E os _seus _pais?"

Scorpius suspirou. Rose sabia a resposta para essa pergunta, mas estava querendo fazê-lo se sentir miserável - o que, a propósito, estava dando terrivelmente certo. Desde que se formaram em Hogwarts, há cerca de um mês, Scorpius havia decidido se mudar da casa dos pais, o que magoara profundamente sua mãe e fizera com que seu pai o repreendesse. Mas não havia nada que pudessem fazer para mudar a mente do filho: ele era maior de idade, agora; podia muito bem tomar suas próprias decisões, obrigado.

Desde então, os pais haviam parado de enviar cartas.

Scorpius achava que eles estavam esperando ele fracassar e voltar para a Mansão Malfoy, passando fome e arrependido da decisão que tomara. Mas até agora estava vivendo muito bem - melhor do que esperara, de fato. Ele e Albus haviam alugado um pequeno apartamento e Scorpius começara a trabalhar na Olivaras, enquanto não decidia o que faria da vida.

E estava sentindo-se incrivelmente _bem_.

"Eles não vão saber que fiquei fora até tarde, Rose, ao contrário dos seus." Ela deu de ombros, ao que Scorpius revirava os olhos impacientemente com a atitude rebelde da amiga. Rose sempre fora assim: sempre com essa atitude petulante, porém encantadora. No início, ele sempre imaginara de quem ela havia puxado isso, já que a mãe era um exemplo de bons modos, enquanto o pai... Bom, Ronald Weasley era Ronald Weasley e Rose não tinha muitas características semelhantes a ele, embora o gosto pelo Quadribol fosse o mesmo. Foi só depois de alguns anos de amizade que Scorpius entendeu: Rose tinha uma personalidade única; ninguém nunca poderia influenciá-la a agir de uma determinada forma, porque ela agia como desejasse. De vez em quando, esse seu jeito inconstante chegava a irritar quem não a conhecia bem, mas isso já havia se tornado rotineiro para ele.

"Já são quatro da manhã, Scorpius. Se eu chegar agora ou às seis, não fará muita diferença."

"Tem razão," ele riu.

Ficaram quietos por alguns instantes, apenas ouvindo o som de alguns grilos cricrilando e o despertar de alguns pássaros. Ainda estava escuro, mas aos poucos o céu ia clareando. Scorpius bocejou e ouviu Rose soltar uma risada ao seu lado. Ele imediatamente soube porque: Rose se orgulhava de ser uma das únicas pessoas para quem Scorpius mostrava esse seu lado vulnerável – bocejando, espreguiçando, nervoso ou até mesmo chorando em raras ocasiões. Ela também era uma das únicas pessoas que já o viram dormindo. Certa vez, em tom de sátira, Rose dissera que ele dormia como uma fada. Até hoje, Scorpius não descobrira o que aquilo queria dizer.

Ele percebeu quando a respiração de Rose ficou mais pesada, mas a deixou dormir sem dizer nada. Algumas corujas voltavam para suas tocas quando ele se virou para observar Rose dormindo feito uma sereia ao seu lado. _Sim, uma sereia_, ele pensou com carinho. Seus longos cabelos ruivos caíam por seus ombros de uma maneira tão suave que pareciam flutuar na água que não havia ali. Estendia uma mão para tirar uma mexa de seu rosto quando percebeu que seus rostos estavam a milímetros de distância.

A mão de Scorpius parou no meio do caminho e ele suspirou, atormentado com a direção em que os próprios pensamentos estavam seguindo. _Não_, repreendeu-se. _Não faça isso consigo mesmo. Não outra vez_. Rapidamente, ele se sentou e passou as mãos pelos cabelos, a frustração crescendo em seu peito. Olhando para trás, viu Rose sorrir em seu sonho e Scorpius suspirou, exasperado com a confiança que ela depositava nele. Ela _sabia_, ele grunhiu em pensamentos, ela _sabe_. _Sempre_ soube.

"É claro que ela sabe, seu idiota," ele disse secamente. "Você não fez questão de esconder. Além disso, Rose já fez sua escolha."

Scorpius se jogou novamente na manta ao lado da amiga. Rose era inteligente, sabia o que fazia com a própria vida. Mas ela também não deixava de ser confusa. _Muito confusa_. Ele já perdera a conta de quantas vezes os dois já haviam conversado sobre aquilo, mas Rose nunca deixava de ser uma incógnita em sua vida.

"_Na minha vida cheia de reviravoltas, você é a única constante," _ela havia dito certa vez. Ah, as ironias da vida...  
_  
Só para ferrar ainda mais com a minha cabeça_, ele se virou para observá-la mais uma vez. _Por que faz isso comigo, Rose Weasley?_

Confuso, Scorpius fechou os olhos. A última coisa que viu foi o céu começando a perder o brilho das estrelas.

* * *

**E, bom, por enquanto é isso aí (:  
Espero que tenham gostado e que comentem!**  
**Beijos, até a próxima! **


	2. Off Guard

**Prontas para o primeiro capítulo de memórias? (;**

* * *

_capítulo i: __**off guard, **hero/heroin_

No começo, Scorpius Malfoy não entendia por que Rose Weasley fazia tanto sucesso entre as crianças de seu ano. Quer dizer, sua beleza não era devastadora - mesmo com seus cabelos vermelhos, haviam meninas muito mais bonitas do que ela ali e, ainda assim, era como se alguma coisa nela simplesmente enfeitiçasse a todos.

No começo, Scorpius achava ser o efeito filha-de-celebridades, mas Albus e seu irmão, James, não tinham tantos seguidores quanto Rose - e eles eram filhos de Harry Potter. Isso, talvez, só a tornasse pior do que todos. A forma como ela agia… não parecia natural.

Só mais tarde que ele foi perceber que Rose Weasley encantava a todos por mérito próprio. O que encantava a todos sobre ela não era sua aparência - era como agia, como se expressava e sorria. Ela era autêntica e sempre tratava a todos como seus iguais. Tinha um olhar atrevido, cara de quem iria aprontar algumas a qualquer momento e seus cabelos ruivos vivos se destacavam no meio dos primeiro anistas. Suas palavras, de vez em quando, eram duras para uma menina de onze anos - o que mostrava que ela possuía um _gênio _indomável -, mas nunca, nunca, as dizia com a intenção de magoar alguém.

Rose era sincera ao extremo, autêntica e original como ninguém - e isso fazia dela única no mundo.

Mas Scorpius não sabia disso no começo.

Em sua primeira semana de aulas em Hogwarts, manteve-se isolado a maior parte do tempo. Não porque quisesse, mas sim porque todos o excluíam sem sequer lhe lançar um olhar. Sentia-se solitário e, acima de tudo, deslocado. Era a úncia criança em todo o primeiro ano que ainda não havia arranjado um grupo de amigos.

Por isso, quando ninguém menos que Rose Weasley se aproximou dele no meio de um corredor lotado de pessoas, com a postura altiva e o queixo em pé, Scorpius tremeu na base. A garota certamente o caçoaria. Não seria uma surpresa - a grifinória tinha a maior cara de ser uma esnobe.

"Seu nome é Scorpius Malfoy, não é?" Ela perguntou secamente, seu nariz parecia estar ainda mais alto. O menino engoliu em seco, nervoso. Algo nele se remexeu, inconformado com aquela situação: não precisava se sentir ainda mais rebaixado.

"Sim," ele gaguejou. "E você é a tal Rose Weasley, não é?" Disse, sua voz aumentando conforme as palavras saíam.

As sobrancelhas de Rose se ergueram surpresas e ela sorriu, para a confusão de Scorpius.

"Gostei de você. Meu pai disse para não me aproximar, mas, sinceramente, você não me parece perigoso. Meu primo, Albus, também está na Sonserina. Ele me disse que você passa o tempo todo sozinho, então resolvi averiguar." Ela estendeu a mão para ele. "Não tenho nada contra você, nem com sua família. Vamos ser amigos a partir de agora, tudo bem?"

Ele hesitou, olhando para a mão amigavelmente estendida da garota. Fazia onze anos que estava acostumado a ser tratado com hostilidade. Quando finalmente pensara que estaria livre de tudo aquilo na escola, deparou-se com uma frieza ainda maior. Depois de tudo isso, aprendeu a desconfiar de quem quer que se aproximasse muito.

"Olhe, se você está intimidado por causa da minha atitude de antes, desculpe. Não achei que levaria a sério. Eu só estava brincando… Achei que você riria, por isso parei quando percebi que não tinha gostado." Ela suspirou e mexeu os dedos das mãos, desconfortável por estar naquela posição. "E então, vai aceitar? Eu realmente não quero chegar atrasada para a aula de McGonagal. Da última vez, ela quase me colocou de detenção e você não vai querer que isso aconteça, não é, Scorpius?" Ela piscou.

Scorpius surpreendeu-se, sentindo o peito comprimir-se. Ela era a primeira pessoa a chamá-lo pelo nome desde que chegara em Hogwarts.

Com um pequeno sorriso enquanto ouvia os cochichos de todos ao redor, Scorpius aceitou a mão de Rose.

* * *

**Olá, galerinha do mal!**

**Estou de volta com WIWYM! Peço desculpas pela demora, mas minhas aulas começaram (e eu fiquei mal acostumada com o Nyah!). Enfim, muito obrigada a todas que deixaram review no capitulo passado da história! ((: Fiquei muito feliz em saber que vocês gostaram tanto assim! Prometo que não demorarei para postar o próximo capítulo, afina, a fic já está concluída (;**

**Não se esqueçam de deixar uma review aqui também!**

**Beijões!**


	3. I've got a dream

**Segundo capítulo de memórias, curtinho que só! **

* * *

_capítulo ii: __**i've got a dream**_

Albus roncava ruidosamente na grama ao lado de Scorpius e ele sorriu quando Rose soltou uma alta gargalhada ao ver uma bolha de baba estourar na boca do primo. Eles estavam descansando sob a sombra de uma das árvores dos jardins de Hogwarts, enquanto o horário de almoço ainda durava. Albus adormecera assim que sua cabeça encostou o chão e Rose e Scorpius se deitaram, procurando formas nas nuvens.

As aulas haviam começado há pouco tempo e o verão estava chegando ao fim. Scorpius mal conseguia acreditar que havia sobrevivido ao primeiro ano - graças a Rose e Albus, é claro - e que agora estava no segundo. Durante as primeiras semanas de sua vida escolar, no último ano, ele havia pensado seriamente em jogar tudo para o alto, desistir. Seu pai provavelmente não teria ficado bravo - sabia da pressão que o filho passava. Ele teria voltado para casa e terminado estudando ali mesmo.

Seria uma boa opção, se Scorpius não acabasse se arrependendo pelo resto da vida.

Por isso, hoje, agradecia a Merlin todos os dias o momento em que Rose Weasley aparecera em sua vida. As crianças não o temiam mais. Quando começou a andar com Rose e Albus, percebeu uma certa relutância vinda delas, mas com o tempo - e, Scorpius tinha certeza, depois de um longo discurso de Rose - elas passaram a aceitá-lo.

Absorto em seus pensamentos, mal percebeu quando Rose se virou para ele e soltou uma risadinha.

"Sabe de uma coisa, Scorpius?"

"O quê?" Ele murmurou, voltando-se para a amiga e encarando seus olhos azuis. Eles brilhavam com o céu azul claro atrás.

"Eu tenho uma fantasia - não fique bravo! - de que, em alguma outra vida, quem sabe, nós fomos casados."

As sobrancelhas de Scorpius quase alcançaram a linha de seus cabelos. _Como?!_ Antes que pudesse segurar, estava gargalhando abertamente, sem perceber o olhar descontente que Rose lhe lançava.

"É sério!" Ela gritou, mas sua voz então estava tomada pela risada. "Não ria, Scorpius Malfoy!"

O garoto secou uma lágrima que caía por sua bochecha, suspirando depois do esforço.

"Acredito que não seja uma brincadeira," Scorpius sorriu, desviando os olhos de Rose para a copa da árvore acima de suas cabeças. "Sabe, até que isso faria sentido".

"Não é?" Rose riu novamente. "Muito sentido! Quem sabe nós não moramos em um lugar como, vamos ver, o Japão, talvez? E você era, não sei, um samurai e eu, como é?, uma _gueixa_?"

"Rose Weasley de quimono? Essa eu gostaria de ver!"

"Não ria, seu idiota! Além do mais, eu não seria Rose Weasley. Seria a versão japonesa da Rose Weasley em outra vida!"

"Casada com a versão japonesa de Scorpius Malfoy em outra vida?" Rose assentiu vigorosamente. "Bom, acho que gostei disso."

Rose sorriu maliciosamente.

"É claro que gostou! Quem não gostaria de me ter como mulher?!"

Scorpius apenas ignorou as seguintes provocações da amiga, focando-se apenas no pensamento de que, _realmente_, seria muito interessante se o que Rose havia falado fosse verdade.

* * *

**É, eu sei. Curtinho, sem muita coisa a acrescentar, mas totalmente **amor**, não é mesmo?**

**Muito obrigada pelas reviews a quem deixou! Um grande beijo! **

**E, para quem não deixou: VEM, GENTE! Eu não mordo (;**

**Beijos, até!**


	4. Memories around the floor

**YAHOO!**

**Quem aí quer mais um capítulo de WIWYM? o/ Isso daqui está sendo bom para eu matar um pouco a saudade que estava dessa história. Faz menos de um mês que eu terminei de postá-la no Nyah, mas, céus!, que saudade!**

**Boa leitura (;**

* * *

_capítulo iii: **memories around the floor**_

"Isso é _realmente _necessário?" Perguntou Albus, carregando uma das muitas caixas espalhadas pelo chão do quarto de Rose.

Ela deu de ombros.

"Respirar é necessário?" Retorquiu e o primo revirou os olhos, olhando irritado para Scorpius, que até então estivera deitado de barriga para cima na cama de Rose, revirando uma das revistas trouxas dela.

"E _ele _não vai fazer nada?!"

Rose lançou um breve olhar na direção do louro, deu de ombros e saiu do quarto levando uma caixa cheia de bichinhos de pelúcia consigo.

Scorpius riu ao ler alguma coisa na seção de _micos _da revista e Albus bufou, jogando-se na cama de Rose ao seu lado com caixa e tudo. O conteúdo se espalhou pelo colchão e os dois se entreolharam, decidindo se resgatavam ou não a coleção de DVDs infantis de Rose.

"_Frozen_?!" Exclamou Albus, pegando um DVD com alguns dinossauros estampados.

"_Procurando Dori_?!" Ecoou Scorpius, rindo altamente junto do amigo.

Rose entrou correndo no quarto, os cabelos curtos bagunçados ao redor do rosto. Seu rosto estava rosado por causa da correria, deixando suas sardas mais escuras do que realmente eram. Pela primeira vez, Scorpius pensou que ela estava adorável.

"Seus...! Eu _disse _para vocês não revirarem o conteúdo!"

Albus deu de ombros, seu mau humor parecia ter se dissipado nos últimos minutos. Rose vivia judiando dele, por isso sempre que havia uma oportunidade de dar o troco, ele não desperdiçava.

"Não foi culpa minha."

Scorpius olhou para ele, não acreditando no que havia acabado de dizer. Quando voltou seus olhos para Rose, já era tarde demais. Ela estava bem perto, os punhos levantados e a fúria estampada na delicada face. _Talvez ela não esteja tão adorável assim_, foi a última coisa que Scorpius pensou antes de sua cabeça ser invadida pela dor.

* * *

**Yup, mais um capítulo curtinho, sorry 'bout that!**

**Sim, eu tenho plena consciência de que Procurando Dori ainda não saiu e é exatamente por isso que ele está aqui (;**

**O próximo capítulo é o menor de toda a história, mas, depois disso, as coisas começam a ficar mais constantes e (um pouco) maiores, prometo! Mas, já que são **fragmentos **da memória do Scorpius, espero que vocês compreendam que esse é um mal que vem para o bem :D**

**Muito obrigada pelas adoráveis reviews que tenho recebido!**

**Beijos!**


	5. Running late

**Olá de novo!**

**Como disse, este capítulo aqui é o menor da história inteira, mas espero que vocês gostem mesmo assim (;**

**Boa leitura!**

* * *

_capítulo iv: __**running late**_

Scorpius acordou com um solavanco em seu ombro. O rosto de Rose estava a poucos centímetros do seu, o que o fez saltar alguns metros para trás de susto, enquanto ouvia a amiga se esbaldar de tanto rir.

"Rose! Mas que diabos...?!"

Ela o interrompeu, pegando-o pelo pulso e o puxando para cima. Rose começou a correr pela grama e Scorpius olhou ao redor, sentindo a pulsação acelerar com o toque suave da garota em seu braço. Ela ainda ria e ele se perguntou como ela conseguia rir, falar, respirar e correr ao mesmo tempo.

"Vamos, seu lerdo! Estamos atrasados para a aula!"

"Aula?!" Ele inquiriu, confuso. "Slughorn?"

"O que mais seria, seu tolo?" Ele podia jurar pelo tom de voz dela que estava revirando os olhos ao responder. "Não sei como você conseguiu me convencer a tirar esse cochilo depois do almoço, mas _eu vou te matar _se Slughorn tirar pontos de mim por isso!"

Scorpius riu alto e se deixou ser levado pela amiga.

* * *

**O próximo capítulo é um dos que eu mais gosto de WIWYM!**

**Não se esqueçam de comentar para eu saber o que estão achando! Muito, muuuuito obrigada a todas que comentaram até hoje! Fico muito feliz com cada comentário!**

**Beijos!**


End file.
